


i.

by shieldmyheart



Series: tessellate [1]
Category: Choices: Stories You Play, Rules of Engagement (Visual Novel)
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Drabble Collection, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-06
Updated: 2017-05-06
Packaged: 2018-10-28 13:33:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10832316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shieldmyheart/pseuds/shieldmyheart
Summary: Kissing her under the moonlit sky was easy.Admitting he had real feelings for Elena was not.





	i.

Laughing at her favorite jokes over dinner was easy.

Holding her hand while they walked along the upper deck was easy.

Kissing her under the moonlit sky was easy.

Admitting he had real feelings for Elena was not.

If he told her his true feelings, their relationship would change forever. His declaration could damage the rapport they’d built over the years. He didn’t want to think about losing her as an ally (and lifeline).

Keeping his thoughts to himself would save them both from that uncomfortable encounter. And he’d still have her in his life which she’d made better since stepping into it. It would hurt to see her with other men but as long as she was happy, that was what mattered.

Brown expectant eyes watched him as he wrestled with his decision.

When he finally looked at her – _really_ looked at her – his choice never seemed clearer.


End file.
